Mystical Ninja Official Soundtrack
Mystical Ninja Official Soundtrack is a soundtrack album released featuring all music pieces from Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon. Track listing *01 - SFX KONAMI Logo *02 - SFX KCEO Logo ~ GOEMON Production Team *03 - The Theme of MYSTICAL NINJA *04 - Ebisumaru's Hypnotic Dance at the Shop Introduction *05 - Infiltration of Oedo Castle Introduction *06 - Princess Yuki and the Lord - Interrupted Introduction *07 - Goemon and Ebisumaru to the Rescue! Introduction *08 - Town First Start *09 - Theme of The Fortune Teller Man *10 - Kai Highway *11 - Town *12 - Pathway to Castle *13 - Oedo Castle Part 1 *14 - Oedo Castle Part 2 *15 - Theme of The Flake Gang weirdos Colon, Sharon and Poron *16 - The King Robot CONGO *17 - Theme of Yuki *18 - Receiving a Special Item *19 - AMBIENT Musashi *20 - Wise Man's House gets burned down *21 - I am Impact! *22 - Wartime Kabuki Robot KASHIWAGI *23 - Impact Victory Theme *24 - Theme of the Secret Ninja Agent Yae *25 - Town *26 - Mini Game 1 - Fight with Benkei *27 - Yamato *28 - Yamato Turtle Stone Bamboo Forest *29 - AMBIENT - Awaji Island *30 - Tourist Center *31 - Machine Part 1 *32 - Machine Part 2 *33 - Machine Part 3 *34 - Theme of the Son of the Dragon God Koryuta *35 - Sanuki Kompira Mountain *36 - Village - Deserted *37 - Tosa *38 - Playing Flute *39 - AMBIENT Flying on Koryuta the Dragon *40 - Mini Game 2 - Inside the Cupboard *41 - Toys Castle Part 1 *42 - Toys Castle Part 2 *43 - Toys Castle Part 3 *44 - The Surrender Robot DHARUMANYO *45 - Theme of Breeze Dancin' and Lily *46 - Village *47 - Bizen Kurashiki *48 - Inaba Dune *49 - Izumo Lake with a Large Tree *50 - Theme of the Mechanical Ninja Sasuke *51 - Shuhodo *52 - Temple Castle Part 1 *53 - Temple Castle Part 2 *54 - Temple Castle Part 3 *55 - The Ghost Robot TSURAMI *56 - Theme of Omitsu *57 - Kyushu disappears in Outer Space *58 - Mini Game 3 - Goemon's Training *59 - AMBIENT Tunnel to the Northeast *60 - AMBIENT Mutsu *61 - Village *62 - Mutsu Mt. Fear *63 - At the Witch's House *64 - AMBIENT Uzen Tunnel *65 - AMBIENT Nikko Waterfall of Kegon *66 - Sea Underwater *67 - Submarine Castle Part 1 *68 - Submarine Castle Part 2 *69 - Submarine Castle Part 3 *70 - Theme of the Mighty Water Imp Kihachi *71 - Ugo Stone Circle *72 - Musical Castle Part 1 *74 - Musical Castle Part 2 *75 - Gorgeous My Stage *76 - The Great Peach Mountain Battleship BALBERRA *77 - The Fairy of Love and Dreams D'ETOILE *78 - Defeated D'Etoile ~ Back in Edo ~ Bevy of Cute Girls *79 - End Credits (All Fortune Dolls version) *80 - Game Over Category:Soundtracks Category:Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon